vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
VroniPlag Wiki:Pressespiegel/Archiv/2011-10
3. Oktober 2011 * The Australian: Googling Baron just tip of plagiarism iceberg (Goetz Richter) "Our culture and civilisation is built on faith in the discursive articulation of the common good. This demands positive demonstration of the rational authenticity of what we say and affirmative action against babble. Tolerating any form of plagiarism fails to respect this responsibility." 4. Oktober 2011 * Der Freitag: Der gejagte Jäger (Felix Werdermann) "Weshalb machen sich Menschen aber die Mühe, Kauders Verstoß so detailliert nachzuweisen? Bei den Plagiatsaffären dürften die meisten Fahnder selbst Akademiker gewesen sein, die es unverschämt fanden, einen Doktortitel zu erschleichen. Hinter Kauder aber sind nicht Fotografen her, sondern Menschen, die gar nicht jede Urheberrechtsverletzung im Internet so schlimm finden." * Telepolis: Hackerevents statt Ausschreibungen (Anke Domscheit-Berg im Gespräch mit Peter Mühlbauer) "Diese Informationen waren im Guttenplag Wiki für jeden sichtbar und überprüfbar, das konnte man nicht wegargumentieren. Auf VroniPlag wird diese Arbeit fortgeführt. Die vielen Menschen, die dort ihre Freizeit investieren, um Doktorarbeiten zu untersuchen, wollen einfach nur ehrliche Politiker haben und eine saubere Wissenschaft. Mit dem Internet haben sie die Möglichkeit, sich gegen Blender zu wehren - mehr als je zuvor." 10. Oktober 2011 * derStandard.at: Plagiate: Mit Schwarm-Intelligenz Betrügern auf der Spur (Hermann Horstkotte) "Es gibt keine förmlichen Mitglieder, sondern nur ein loses Miteinander. Auf dem angeschlossenen Wiki-'Forum' kann jeder jederzeit eine Doktorarbeit unter vollem Titel zur Diskussion stellen. Erforderlich sind nur ein paar Textparallelen, die einen Plagiatsverdacht erwecken. Finden sie sich auf zehn Prozent der Seiten einer Dissertation, nehmen die Wiki-Betreiber den Fall auf die Hauptseite und nennen von nun an den Verdächtigen mit vollem Namen." 13. Oktober 2011 * Vip-Raum (BLOG): Mediziner beweist Teamfähigkeit (Peter Viebig) "Der Autor der Habilitationsschrift hat mit den Autoren der beiden Dissertationen gemeinsam publiziert, so dass von einer möglicherweise engen Zusammenarbeit auszugehen ist. Eine Zusammenarbeit bei der Erarbeitung der Habilitationsschrift wird aber nicht ausgewiesen." 14. Oktober 2011 * Berliner Morgenpost: Plagiatsvorwürfe gegen Radiologen an der Charité (ibr) "Der Charité ist der Plagiatsvorwurf seit März bekannt. Sprecherin Stefanie Winde betonte, dass nach Bekanntwerden der Vorwürfe umgehend eine Untersuchungskommission ins Leben gerufen worden sei. 'Mehrere unabhängige Experten haben die Habilitationsschrift untersucht und keinerlei wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten feststellen können', sagte Winde. Die Arbeit sei auch nach der Prüfung als 'herausragend' gelobt worden." 19. Oktober 2011 * Lausitzer Rundschau: Im Schutz der Netz-Anonymität (Simone Wendler) "Anders als die an der TU Berlin noch in der Prüfung befindlichen Plagiatsvorwürfe gegen den Forster Bürgermeister Jürgen Goldschmidt (FDP), macht sich Vroniplag den Verdacht gegen Dähnert nicht zu eigen. Und während Vroniplag zwar auf Anonymität seiner Aktivisten achtet, ist das Netzwerk für Journalisten jedoch erreichbar. Bei „Vattenplag“ ist das anders." 20. Oktober 2011 * ZOOM (Blog): Plagiatsvorwürfe gegen Briloner CDU-Politiker und MdB: VroniPlag untersucht zur Zeit die Doktorarbeit von Prof. Dr. Patrick Sensburg. Zwanzig Prozent bestätigte Plagiate. (zoom) "Die Internetplattform VroniPlag untersucht zur Zeit die Doktorarbeit des CDU-MdB Dr. Patrick Sensburg. Sensburg ist Professor an der Fachhochschule für öffentliche Verwaltung NRW und spielt eine bedeutende Rolle in der Politik der Hochsauerländer bzw. Briloner Politik." * Mitteldeutsche Zeitung Für Haller wird es eng (Julia Klabuhn und Alexander Schierholz) "In Sachen Doktortitel könnte es für den Leipziger Jugendamtsleiter Siegfried Haller eng werden. Für den Promotionsausschuss der Philosophischen Fakultät I der Uni Halle scheint sich der Verdacht erhärtet zu haben, Haller habe in seiner Promotion aus dem Jahr 2003 stellenweise nicht korrekt zitiert." * BILD.DE Plagiatsvorwürfe gegen Leipziger Jugendamtsleiter Haller erhärtet "Leipzigs Jugendamtsleiter Dr. Siegfried Haller hat scheinbar bei seiner Doktorarbeit abgeschrieben. Der Verdacht gegen ihn erhärtet sich." * Leipziger Volkszeitung: Plagiatsvorwürfe gegen Haller bestätigt: Leipziger Jugendamtsleiter droht Verlust des Doktortitels (Robert Nößler) "Der Plagiatsverdacht gegen den Leipziger Jugendamtsleiter Siegfried Haller hat sich nach der Prüfung seiner Doktorarbeit erhärtet. Gutachter der Martin-Luther-Universität Halle-Wittenberg (MLU) sind offenbar zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass der promovierte Soziologe bei seiner Dissertation wissenschaftliche Standards grob missachtet hat." * Leipziger Internetzeitung: Plagiatsverdacht gegen Jugendamtsleiter Siegfried Haller erhärtet: Martin-Luther-Universität Halle fordert Stellungnahme (Matthias Weidemann) "Von Seiten des Jugendamtleiters liegt noch keine offizielle Stellungnahme vor, so sein Dienstherr, Sozialbürgermeister Prof. Thomas Fabian dazu: 'Ich kann mich dazu noch nicht äußern, da mir das Gutachten auch noch nicht vorliegt. Bitte haben Sie dafür Verständnis, dass ich dazu noch nichts Dezidiertes kann. Auch Dr. Haller wird sich zum gegebenen Zeitpunkt zu der Angelegenheit äußern. Ich werde allerdings in Kürze mit Herrn Dr. Haller ein Gespräch führen.'" * na-presseportal: FDP-Generalsekretär Christian Lindner droht Silvana Koch-Mehrin: keine Aufstellung bei der nächsten Europawahl (ots) "Koch-Mehrin hatte nach den Plagiatsvorwürfen in Bezug auf ihre Doktorarbeit im Mai 2010 alle Parteiämter niedergelegt. Auch danach hat sie bei jeder Sitzung des Petitionsausschusses gefehlt. ... Unterdessen hat Silvana Koch-Mehrin den Widerspruch gegen die Aberkennung ihres Doktortitels begründet. Am 18. Oktober ging die Begründung bei der Universität Heidelberg ein". * sueddeutsche.de: Neue Vorwürfe gegen Volk (mest) "Knapp einen Monat lang war es still geworden um die Plagiatsvorwürfe gegen den Münchner FDP-Bundestagsabgeordneten und Rechtsanwalt Daniel Volk. Nun aber haben sich die Betreiber der Internetplattform VroniPlag wieder zu Wort gemeldet. Auf ihrer Homepage haben die Plagiatsjäger einen Bericht zu Volks Dissertation zum Thema 'Die Begrenzung kriegerischer Konflikte durch das moderne Völkerrecht' veröffentlicht." 21. Oktober 2011 * ZOOM (Blog): Kommentar zu Sensburg: Hat er oder hat er nicht? (zoom) "In seiner Erwiderung und Verteidigung hat der Verwaltungsprofessor Sensburg leider ein paar ganz dumme Argumente gebraucht. Das allerdümmste Argument zielt auf die Anonymität der Mitarbeiter von Vroniplag .... Die Qualifikation liegt auf der Hand. Es ist die bislang saubere wissenschaftliche Arbeit, die zur Aberkennung zahlreicher Doktortitel geführt hat." * DER WESTEN: Dissertationen. NRW-Abgeordneter soll bei Doktorarbeit geschummelt haben (Titel bis 20.10.: "Sensburg wehrt sich gegen Plagiatsvorwürfe: 'Haltlos'“) (Harald Ries) "Die Plagiatsjäger von VroniPlag haben ein neues Wild im Visier: Der Briloner CDU-Bundestagsabgeordnete Patrick Sensburg soll mehr als 20 Prozent seiner Dissertation abgeschrieben haben, wird auf der Internet-Plattform behauptet. Der Beschuldigte weist alle Vorwürfe zurück und vermutet, Opfer einer Kampagne zu sein." * mephisto 97.6: Untersuchung gegenüber Haller abgeschlossen (Alexander Moritz & Friedrich Packmohr) "Bereits im Juli wurden die Plagiatsvorwürfe gegen Siegfried Haller publik. Nun liegt ihm ein Schreiben des Überprüfungsausschusses vor, in dem er erfährt, als was er sich weiterhin bezeichnen darf: Dozent? Doktor? Jugendamtsleiter?" * SPIEGEL ONLINE: Plagiatsaffäre um Koch-Mehrin. Titelkampf geht in die nächste Runde (otr) "Silvana Koch-Mehrin kämpft weiter um ihren Doktorgrad: Schriftlich begründete sie gegenüber der Uni Heidelberg, warum sie gegen den Titelentzug Widerspruch eingelegt hatte. Junge Liberale in ihrem Wahlkreis fordern bereits ihren Rücktritt - sie werfen ihr vor, im EU-Parlament zu schwänzen." * Patrick Sensburg (Webseite): Stellungnahme zu den von VroniPlag erhobenen Plagiatsvorwürfen zur Dissertation:„Der kommunale Verwaltungskontrakt“ von Patrick Sensburg "Die vorliegende Dissertation wurde nach den Vorgaben der damals geltenden Promotionsordnung des Fachbereichs Rechtswissenschaften der FernUniversität Hagen verfasst. Hiernach sind wörtliche oder sinngemäße Übernahmen aus anderen Schriften kenntlich zu machen. Dies ist durch Fußnoten erfolgt (siehe Beispiele)." (mittlerweile gelöscht, im internet archive noch einsehbar) * Vip-Raum (BLOG): Ein Bock spielt den Gärtner (Peter Viebig) "Blöderweise ist Professor Sensburg jetzt ins Visier der VroniPlagler geraten. Auf mehr als 20 Prozent der Seiten seiner Doktorarbeit sind Plagiate gefunden worden. Darf man ihn jetzt abhören oder einen Trojaner auf seinem PC installieren?" 22. Oktober 2011 * radio sauerland (Audio): Der Sauerländer CDU-Bundestagsabgeordnete Patrick Sensburg weist Plagiatsvorwürfe an seiner Doktorarbeit zurück. "Die Internet-Plattform VroniPlag behauptet, dass Sensburg auf 20 Prozent der Seiten seiner Arbeit abgeschrieben habe." 23. Oktober 2011 * ZOOM (Blog): Causa Sensburg: Aufklärung oder Nebelkerzen? (zoom) "Prof. Dr. Patrick E. Sensburg ist ein Briloner CDU-Politiker, dem vom Internetforum VroniPlag vorgeworfen wird, auf mehr als 20 Prozent der Seiten seiner Doktorarbeit (Dissertation) Plagiate verwendet zu haben. Was ist der Kern der Vorwürfe?" * Telepolis: Institutionalisierte Wissenschaft Reloaded (Anatol Stefanowitsch) "Denn die institutionalisierte Wissenschaft selbst - konkret, das System der wissenschaftlichen Qualitätskontrolle - versagt hier auf eine vorhersehbare, in diesem System selbst angelegte Art und Weise." 24. Oktober 2011 * DER WESTEN: Doktor-Arbeit durchgegangen: „Sie ist kein Plagiat“ (Oliver Eickhoff) "Zugleich räumte der Politiker aber ein: 'Es gibt Stellen, da hätte ich besser zitieren können. Da hätte ich statt zwei Fußnoten besser drei gesetzt. Aber das gilt nur für 1,5 Prozent der gesamten Arbeit.' ... Dass Doktor-Arbeiten öffentlich diskutiert werden, hält Sensburg nach eigenen Angaben für richtig. 'Aber das muss vernünftig erfolgen. Auf der Internet-Plattform Vroniplag findet keine offene Diskussion statt - das finde ich nicht gut.'" * radio sauerland (Audio): Die Fern-Universität Hagen will die Plagiatsvorwürfe gegen den Sauerländer CDU-Bundestagsabgeordneten Patrick Sensburg jetzt prüfen (Alexa Schröder ) "Es wird jetzt eine Prüfung in den entsprechenden Gremien geben, so eine Sprecherin der Fern-Universität Hagen. Vorher würde es keine Stellungnahme geben." * ZOOM (Blog): Nachschlag zur Berichterstattung in der Lokalzeitung: Schwarz ist Weiß und Weiß ist Schwarz. (zoom) "Was denn nun?" 25. Oktober 2011 * Computer BILD: Ein Wiki für alle Fälle "Wie effektiv Wikis arbeiten, wenn sich viele an solch einem Projekt beteiligen, bewies GuttenPlag, ein Wiki, das die Dissertation des Ex-Verteidigungsministers Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg analysierte und herausfand, dass viele Passagen abgeschrieben waren. Die Folgen sind bekannt. Die Arbeit für ! nun das VroniPlag weiter. Hier entlarven akribische Mitarbeiter gefälschte beziehungsweise abgekupferte Doktorarbeiten." * ZOOM (Blog): Dr. Light, oder wie ich es lernte die Quellen zu lieben … (zoom) "Ich habe mich auf der Website von Dr. Patrick Sensburg über seine Gegenargumente informiert. Leider ist dort keine Möglichkeit zur Diskussion vorgesehen. ... Ich selbst habe mich sehr leicht mit den Menschen auf VroniPlag in Verbindung setzten können. Es gibt dort auch ein Forum und es gibt Möglichkeiten zur Diskussion." * DER WESTEN: Fernuni Hagen: Wir tun unser Möglichstes (Harald Ries ) "'Wir tun unser Möglichstes, um den Beschuldigungen seriös, verantwortungsvoll und zeitnah nachzugehen', versicherte gestern der Rektor der Hochschule, Professor Helmut Hoyer: 'Wir wollen selbst möglichst bald Bescheid wissen.'" 26. Oktober 2011 * Hannoversche Allgemeine Zeitung: Wache Wächter. Zu Guttenbergs Plagiatsjäger diskutieren im Salon (Jan Sedelies) "In der Technischen Universitätsbibliothek waren am Montag zum Literarischen Salon zwei Internetexperten eingeladen, die den Plagiatsdetektiven ein Gesicht geben sollten. Doch die ehemalige Microsoft-Direktorin, Open-Government-Aktivistin und Frau von WikiLeaks-Mitarbeiter Daniel Domscheit-Berg, Anke Domscheit-Berg, und Wikia-Sprecher Tim Bartel lehnten ab. Es gehe nicht um Namen bei den Wikis. 'Persönliche Meinungen lenken nur von Fakten ab', sagt Bartel. 'Die meisten wollen unter Pseudonym bleiben', erklärte Domscheit-Berg. ... 'Viele wollen eine saubere Wissenschaft – jede Doktorarbeit fließt in die Wissenschaft ein', betont Domscheit-Berg. Zudem: 'Man ist es satt, beschissen zu werden! Es gibt einen Wunsch nach Ehrlichkeit in der Politik.'" * sueddeutsche.de: Streit um gefälschte Doktorarbeiten. Wie Professoren Plagiate verhindern wollen (Tanjev Schultz) "Internet-Aktivisten haben in den vergangenen Monaten zudem ein gutes Dutzend weiterer Plagiatsfälle aufgerollt; Universitäten in der ganzen Republik sind betroffen, überwiegend laufen die internen Ermittlungen noch. Es ist für die Hochschulen peinlich, dass sogar Fälle neu untersucht werden müssen, die man nach ersten Vorwürfen eigentlich schon zu den Akten gelegt hatte. Offenbar sind die Hinweise nicht gewissenhaft und gründlich genug geprüft worden." * sauerlandkurier.de: Sensburg unter Verdacht "In den Reigen der Politiker, die unter Plagiatsverdacht stehen, muss sich jetzt auch der heimische Bundestagsabgeordnete Prof. Dr. Patrick Sensburg einreihen. ... Patrick Sensburg äußerte gegenüber dem SauerlandKurier: 'Das ist kein Plagiat.' ... Seine eigene wissenschaftliche Leistung stehe außer Frage, so vertrete er im zweiten Teil seiner Arbeit eine Meinung, die konträr zur bisherigen Literatur sei." 27. Oktober 2011 * SWR: FDP-Problemfrau Silvana Koch-Mehrin (Video) Auch Parteifreunde fordern ihren Rücktritt "Erst ist der Doktortitel weg und dann steht da noch der Vorwurf im Raum, sie sei "faul" und nehme ihre Pflichten im EU Petitionsausschuss nicht wahr - 'eine Ohrfeige für den Wähler' ..." 29. Oktober 2011 * ZEITjUNG: Bankster und Hipster beim Komasaufen "... Und welche Vorraussetzungen braucht man um Plagiatsjäger zu werden? Langeweile? Es ist auf jeden Fall Vorsicht geboten: Die Plagiatsjäger sind auch Dir auf der Spur!" 30. Oktober 2011 * B5 aktuell: Die Macht der Täuscher Warum Plagiatoren dem Wissenschaftsbetrieb immer noch einen Schritt voraus sind. 31. Oktober 2011 *'SPIEGEL ONLINE': Übereifrige Plagiatsjäger. Die Fußnoten-Brigade (Frank van Bebber) "Unter dem Druck immer neuer Fälle schreiben Hochschulen in Vorgaben für Doktoranden aber auch Selbstverständlichkeiten, die schon Erstsemester im Proseminar lernen sollten. So heißt es in einer im Juni beschlossenen Richtlinie des Jura-Promotionsausschusses der Universität Hamburg: 'Jede wörtliche Übernahme eines fremden Textes ist durch Anführungsstriche zu kennzeichnen.'" Kategorie:Pressespiegel